


Something Special

by madsydva



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Play, Anal casting, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fingering, Food Play, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, rimming AND chocolate, what’s not to like?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsydva/pseuds/madsydva
Summary: Sherlock has a special gift for John.





	Something Special

**Author's Note:**

> For all my lovelies in the I am Johnlocked FB group!
> 
> This little bunny popped up after an article about molded chocolate anuses came across Facebook. Links to the original article and the company’s website are in the end notes! 
> 
> I would go into the self deprecating “Oh... I’m probably going to Hell... blah blah blah..” but I don’t really care and had lots of fun writing this! Enjoy!

John hangs his coat after a long day at the clinic and shuffles into the kitchen to switch on the kettle. He can hear Sherlock moving around faintly in the bedroom before the door opens and he strides into the kitchen. His arms find their way around John’s waist and he nuzzles into his neck from behind. 

John leans back into Sherlock, turning his head back to look at him. “Mmmm.. you smell good. New shampoo?”

“Get your tea and come sit with me in the living room. I have something special for you.” Sherlock places a soft kiss behind John’s ear that makes goosebumps travel down the back of his neck.

“Alright.” John finishes up making a cuppa for them both, carrying them into the sitting room. He hands Sherlock his mug, who promptly sets it on the side table and resumes his finger steepling. 

John sits in his chair, crossing one leg over the other. “Alright. Let’s have it then.”

Sherlock moves abruptly, reaching for a black rectangular box from under his chair. He holds it out across to John. John sets down his cup, taking the box.

John sits back turning the box to read the text on the lid. The gold letters read “Edible Anus: Fine Belgian Chocolates” 

John almost barks out a laugh but it comes out more like a puff of air. “What’s this?” He looks up at Sherlock again, whose face has changed a bit. John can see the apprehension behind his eyes.

Sherlock swallows. “Open it.”

John does, lifting the lid, then a thin piece of tissue paper that lays on top. Underneath are three medium sized molded chocolates. One dark chocolate, one white chocolate, and one milk chocolate. They were molded in an odd shape, sloped to a ‘v’ in the center with a wrinkled, bumpy surface on the inside. 

John wrinkles his eyebrows as he looks down at the chocolates. “Sher....I....” It only takes a moment before John figures it out. His face goes a bit pale and he flips the box lid over to read it again. His face gets its color back immediately and then some, turning a nice shade of pink. 

Sherlock clears his throat. “There’s a shop in Soho. Where they do the casting. I.. thought maybe you would like it. It’s alright if you don’t.” 

John tears his eyes away from staring at the molded chocolates to glance up at Sherlock, who was looking more and more apprehensive. “This is you?”

Sherlock nods. “Yes. I have to say, the casting process was probably one of the most uncomfortable things I’ve ever done in my life.”

“You took a mold of your arsehole and had chocolates made for me?” John almost laughs. 

Sherlock frowns. “It’s not just me. It’s a business. They have other clients. As I said, John, if you don’t like them just say.”

“No..” John sits forward in his chair a little, shaking his head. “...no, they’re wonderful. It’s absolutely filthy and mad. But wonderful.” John bites his lip, smiling. 

Sherlock sits back in his chair, steepling his fingers again. “Try one then.”

John looks down at the box and picks up the milk chocolate one, holding it up and looking it over. “Mmm... this does look like you. I can see it now.” John runs a finger over the bumps and ridges, before bringing the chocolate to his lips, looking across at Sherlock. He bites slowly into the chocolate and white vanilla filling oozes out from the second half. He picks up a second chocolate and drizzles the filling from the first over its center. He sticks the point of his tongue into the center, licking over the furled mold, licking up the filling and melting some of the chocolate in the process. Sherlock lets out a stifled whimper. 

John gives him a hungry look. “Take your clothes off.” 

“What?” Sherlock almost stammers and swallows trying to make a neutral face.

“I said… Take off your clothes.”

Sherlock nods slowly, sitting up to pull off his jacket. He stands and lays it across the back of his chair. He toes off his shoes, kicking them to the side. John watches, finishing off the last bite of the first chocolate, as Sherlock starts on his belt and trousers. He lets the weight of his belt pull his trousers down over his hips and they fall around his ankles. His shirt hangs low to his thighs but John can still tell he’s not wearing any pants. 

John stands, leaving the box on his chair and standing close to Sherlock, helping him with the buttons of his shirt. 

John leans up to kiss him softly. Sherlock tries to dip his tongue in to taste the chocolate in his mouth, but John pulls back too soon. He finishes unbuttoning the shirt, then straightens it on Sherlock’s shoulders. 

John’s lips hover just over Sherlock’s. “Sit back in your chair. Leave the shirt.” He gives him one last soft kiss. 

Sherlock backs up and sits back down in his chair. John retrieves the box from his own chair and kneels down in front of Sherlock. Sherlock’s feet are still caught up in his trousers, so John untangles his legs, one foot at a time. The trousers get tossed aside, the belt clattering on the wood floor in front of the fireplace.

John shoulders between Sherlock’s legs, spreading them a bit more. Sherlock looks down at him as he puts a hand on the inside of Sherlock’s thigh, sliding up and then back down towards his knee. 

John leans forward, kissing the inside of Sherlock’s thigh, his mouth trailing after his hand. When his hand reaches Sherlock’s calf, he lifts his leg, resting it over his shoulder. John brushes his hand back up the underside of Sherlock’s leg and stops to cup his right arse cheek. “Scoot down a bit, Love.”

Sherlock complies almost instantly, scooting so that his bottom rests on the edge of the chair, and reclining back. John scoots forward also, pressing kisses to the inside of Sherlock’s thigh, working his way up to where his balls where nestled between his legs. He noses past them, running his tongue along the crease of his groin. 

Sherlock lets out a soft sound, his leg twitching. John chuckles, pulling back. “Jumpy?”

“No, just a bit anxious. I’ve been waiting for you all day.” Sherlock says a bit breathless. 

John let’s out a soft little hum, dipping back down and placing a soft kiss to the curve of his arse cheek. Then across to the other then finally in the center where his plump cheeks meet. John runs his finger down the middle. “You’re going to have to open up a bit more for me, Love.”

Sherlock huffs a bit, but bites his lip as he pulls up the leg that’s not draped over John’s shoulder. He holds himself open and looks down at John, blushing.

John’s eyebrows quirk. “Mmm... that’s lovely.” He puts his finger in his mouth wetting it, before running his finger down the inside of Sherlock’s arse cheek and up the other, barely brushing by his hole. 

Sherlock gasps. “Tease.”

“Impatient.” John counters. He scoots forward farther, lifting Sherlock’s leg over his shoulder more. He settles closer, leaning in and puts his mouth on Sherlock, kissing the skin of his perineum.

Sherlock makes a soft noise, adjusting his hips a little. John hums, pulling back to look up at him as he takes the second chocolate back out of the box from under Sherlock’s chair. Sherlock watches as he brings it to his mouth and takes a small bite. The dark chocolate filling oozes out of the white chocolate mold and John catches it with his fingers. He brings it in closer to Sherlock’s bottom, letting it drizzle down between his cheeks. John lets the bite of chocolate in his mouth melt a little, before leaning in to start licking up the chocolate. 

He runs his tongue up the center of Sherlock’s cheeks, smearing the melted white chocolate over his hole. Sherlock lets out a soft sigh, leaning his head back on the chair a bit but still not taking his eyes off John. 

John makes a bit of a slurping noise, swallowing before licking over Sherlock again. His tongue swirls around, licking up most of the chocolate, before he pulls back and looks up at Sherlock, taking another bite out of the chocolate. 

John reaches up, offering the last bite of the chocolate to Sherlock, who closes his mouth around John’s fingers, sucking off the melted bits. John sighs and pulls his hand back, dragging it down Sherlock’s bare chest. He dips back in, smearing the melted chocolate from his mouth over Sherlock, pressing harder with his tongue. Sherlock’s muscles flex and press back. John makes a small noise, running the tip of his tongue around the tight ring of muscle. He glances up at Sherlock before pressing his tongue in just a bit. 

“John..” Sherlock’s fingers dig into the arms of his chair as he struggles to keep his hips still. John pulls back with another filthy slurp, adjusting his position and leaning in again. He leaves kitten licks in a circle around Sherlock’s rim, before attempting to wiggle his tongue inside.

Sherlock can’t help but roll his hips. “God... John...”

John alternates between soft kitten licks and light pressure, loosening Sherlock slowly, the way he knows he likes it. Finally, his tongue slides in and he wiggles it a bit, looking up at Sherlock. Sherlock’s eyelids flutter, his head listing back and his mouth open, panting quietly. Too quiet.

John redoubles his efforts, pulling his tongue out and resuming the teasing licks and light pressure, his fingers digging into Sherlock’s arse cheeks. Soon Sherlock was a writhing, sweaty mess. 

Sherlock squirms and pants. “Please, John.. I want you inside me..”

“Isn’t this what you wanted? For me to make you come with my tongue up your tight little arsehole.” John pulls back but still gazes at where his mouth had been, brushing a finger over Sherlock’s hole, causing it to flutter under his touch. 

Sherlock’s breath catches and he gasps a little. “John... so filthy.” His head lulls on the back of his chair.

“You like it... That’s why you gave me the chocolates. To show me what you wanted. To show me that you wanted this.” John dips back down, licking his tongue flat over Sherlock’s fluttering hole. Sherlock lets out a long groan, his hips bucking.

John pulls back, looking up at him. “Touch yourself for me.”

Sherlock looks almost grateful as he closes his fist around his leaking cock, his eyes rolling back. 

“That’s it, Love. Go on, just like that.” John breathes out and brushes his index finger over Sherlock’s hole again, before starting to push in a bit. Sherlock groans out again, his hips squirming. John puts his mouth on him again, sucking around Sherlock’s outer rim and his own finger. 

Sherlock groans and bucks his hips, pressing up into his own fist, his hole squeezing around the tip of John’s finger.

“Fuck.. thats beautiful, Sherlock. Bring yourself off for me. Show me how much you want it.” John pants, looking up  
at him.

John leaves kisses along the inside of Sherlock’s thigh as he watches his finger disappear into Sherlock. “Mmmm... your so loose and slick.” John’s free hand moves down to palm himself through this jeans, before undoing his button and zip and pulling himself out. 

John increases his pace to match Sherlock’s hand, fucking his finger into him. 

“Oh my god, John... I think...” Sherlock starts babbling and groaning. John dips back in licking around his finger and that does it. Sherlock lets out a long groan, still stroking himself, spilling over his hand and up his chest and belly. John lets his finger slip out and leaves kisses up the inside of Sherlock’s thigh. Sherlock lays back panting and tries to catch his breath.

John starts stroking himself quicker, sucking a mark into Sherlock’s skin. He lets his eyes wander over Sherlock’s throbbing and softening cock. His eyes follow a dribble of cum as it runs down the side. He feels the build up and just before it hits, he scrambles to his feet, leaning over Sherlock and bracing himself with one hand on the back of the chair.

The quick movement rouses Sherlock a bit. “Wha.. John?” He looks confused for a moment until he sees John’s quickly moving hand. Sherlock shifts, letting his shirt fall open more. “Oh... yes, John. Cum for me.” His hands move around John’s waist, pushing under his jeans to cup his arse. 

John finally comes with long drawn out groan, working himself over and painting Sherlock’s chest with long heavy ropes of cum. John slides down to the floor again before his legs give out and nuzzles into Sherlock’s thigh. Sherlock’s hand finds its way to John’s hair, playing through it. John’s eyes flutter closed.

“Give me a mo, Love, and I’ll get up and get you a flannel.”

Sherlock hums in response. “The shirt tails are catching most of the drips.” 

John sighs happily and stands to head into the bathroom. He returns a few minutes later all buttoned back up, carrying a warm, wet flannel. He leans over Sherlock again, dipping in for a soft kiss, wiping up his chest and belly. 

“That was wonderful.” Sherlock smiles softly into the kiss.

“You’re welcome. Thank you for the chocolates.” John stands and looks down at him.

“There is still one left.” 

John bends to pick up the box. “We’ll just have to save it for later.” He replaces the tissue paper and lid. 

“Mmm... later.” Sherlock stands, stretching his arms over his head and John lets his eyes wander over him. 

He holds the box out for Sherlock to take and leans up for another kiss. “Put it on the bed side table will you?”

Sherlock yawns and nods, shuffling towards the bedroom. 

“I’ll just make us some tea.” John heads into the kitchen smiling to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you have it! I hope you like it! 
> 
> Here are links to the article and the businesses website. Disclaimer: I don’t believe the shop is actually located in Soho.
> 
> https://twentytwowords.com/edible-anus-company-makes-chocolate-molds-loved-ones-butthole/ 
> 
> https://edibleanus.com/


End file.
